


Fallen Warrior

by Michael0441



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael0441/pseuds/Michael0441
Summary: The life of Arion Carral, before his raising as a death knight of the Scourge.





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of his character history, but fluffed up a bit as I didn't want it to read like a history book. Some of the dialogue is a little weird and feels stilted, bc it wasn't in the original work as it was mostly written as if from a third party point of view. Any tips on how to write dialogue that translates better to the page is greatly appreciated!

The ground rose up fast to meet him, but as he hit the hard packed earth, he angled his body to land on his shoulder, and within an instant he rolled back to his feet. He heard a shout of approval, but did not look for its source, his attention quite occupied. At a shade over six feet tall, and a body corded with lean muscle, not many men made Arion Carral feel small. The one before him did. At least a head taller, and sixty pounds heavier, he was a giant in padded leather. The battle ax in his hand, while dulled for training, was nearly the height of Arion himself, and the man wielded it with deadly grace. In comparison, the hand and a half sword he wielded seemed a butter knife.

After regaining his feet, he charged, sending a flurry of cuts at head, legs and torso. The haft of the ax checked every blow, then quick as a viper, the head darted out. Arion barely turned his body in time, feeling the wind rush past his face. He backed away a few steps and waited. They had been battling for quite some time, and Arion saw his initial strategy of tiring the man out was having little success.

Coming up with a new tactic in a heartbeat, he slowly started to circle his foe. An experienced fighter, his opponent kept Arion in front of him, and the sun at his back. As soon as Arion had the sun directly in his eyes, he did what the big man least expected. He dashed forward in a crouch, using the larger mans height to shield his eyes from the evening sun. The man reacted a touch too slow. _Maybe I did tire him a bit_ , he thought, as he took advantage. He slid the blade of his sword up the haft of the ax, and underneath its head. He shoved his sword down hard, while at the same time Arion himself exploded upward, driving his shoulder into the taller mans gut. The breath went out of him in a great whoosh, and after rising an inch or two into the air, he crashed down hard upon his back. In a flash, he was upon him, blade pressed to his throat. "Do you yield, sir?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the mans face.

After he gained his breath, the big man said, "Aye lad, I yield. Congratulations." With a broad grin, he leapt to his feet, then reached down to give his instructor a hand up. As Sir Andrew rose, the other recruits surged forward to offer Arion congratulations. However, the first man there was his father, Alyn.

He was of a height and build with his son, though older. A lined, but still handsome face stared at him with pride, grey streaks in his red gold hair. Stormy grey eyes looked into his sons bright, icy blue ones. He was wearing the arms and armor of a member of King Thoras own Royal Guard, having been granted leave to watch his sons final trial on his way to becoming a warrior of Stromgarde. With tears in his eyes, he said, "Your brothers and I are so proud of you." He kissed his son upon the forehead, and Arion hugged him fiercely in turn. Then the other boys were on him, tackling him to the ground.

His best friend, Arad, was punching him in the shoulder. "I'm the one taught you that move you used on Sir Andrew at the end. Maybe I ought not even need to fight, and pass my trial purely on combat brilliance."

Arion laughed, "If by taught, you mean I used it on you so many times I perfected it, then I suppose so."

Arad smiled his wolfish grin, "I just wanted to give you the practice, that's all." Arion laughed again.

Sir Andrew pushed his way through the crowd. " An excellent fight boy, I never expected that you would charge directly into the sun." He chuckled. As he pushed the long, silvery hair from his face, he grew more serious. "You have successfully passed your final trial. In a weeks time, you shall sit with your new brothers in arms, and receive your first assignment. It has been an honor to watch you grow as a warrior. For Trollbane!"

Arion echoed, "For Trollbane!", slamming a fist into his chest in salute.

After Sir Andrew and his father departed to watch from a respectful distance, the other boys swarmed in once more. Looking around, with the setting sun giving everything a blood red glow, he wished this moment could last forever. It was his seventeenth name day.


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion receives his first posting.

The former recruits took their seats upon the benches, in orderly rows. Sir Andrew stood behind a raised podium, on a dais at the front of the room. He looked magnificent in his crimson plate, silvery hair in tight braids over both his shoulders. The bands that held his hair tight were silver, with red accents. The emblem of Stromgarde was bright upon them. "Soldiers!" he bellowed. "When I call your name, rise and come to the dais, where you will receive your new identification tags, and your first duty assignments." The thirty-two of them sat in silence, eagerness and fear written upon their faces in equal measure. They all knew what came next, having rehearsed it what seemed a thousand times. All but where they would be assigned.

Though he knew he shouldn't, as not to disappoint himself if it didn't come true, Arion wished for a post in the Royal Guard. Ever since he was a boy, he had wanted to serve with his father in that elite force. Another good choice would be the embassy in Stormwind. That city seemed such a fantastic place, out there all alone on the southern frontier, and freshly rebuilt after it had been sacked by the Horde. On the trip down he could even see fantastic sights, Ironforge and Blackrock Mountain, where the legendary Anduin Lothar had fallen, and... "Arador Silverwood!" he heard Sir Andrew shout, and realized he had been daydreaming. He gave his friend a supportive smile as he went to the dais. "You will be placed under the command of Captain Alyn Carral, who is leading a company of men against the Witherbark trolls to the east." Arion listened in shock. He had not known his father was being given his own command! Arad looked extremely pleased as he went to take his place behind Sir Andrew, with the others whose names had already been called.

Although he knew it was coming, his heart leaped into his throat when he heard Sir Andrew bark, "Arion Carral!". It stayed up there all along the walk up to the podium, where he stood, looking up at the silver haired giant of a man in front of him. He looked down, and Arion could see no hint of emotion on his face. "You have been assigned to the command of Sir Damon Cole, captain of the guard to Lord Jason Zaraiah, royal ambassador to Lordaeron". His heart fell from his throat to his heels. He accepted his tags, and took his place beside Arad. His friend looked over excitedly. Arion could only stare blankly ahead as other names were called, assignments given out. _Ambassador to Lordaeron?_ he thought, unable to think of a worse posting. He, the best sword to come through the ranks in the past decade, was being made into a simple household guard. Capital City was a fair enough city, and the largest in any human lands, but it held no exciting secrets for him, such as Stormwind, Kul Tiras, Gilneas or any other Alliance nation would. The two nations were even close enough diplomatically that they had mages on hand to portal single or small groups of travelers between them, so the excitement of traveling there would be lost to him as well.

He kept a stony face throughout the rest of the ceremony, and when it was over he stood and saluted with the rest. As the people in the room dispersed, Sir Andrew turned to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not the posting you wished for lad, but there is honor to be found. Relations with the other human nations, especially Lordaeron, are some of the most important bonds we have as a people, and you will be personally responsible for the safety of a man who makes that all possible." The words made him feel a bit better, and as his former instructor turned, he tried to think of all the positives it could bring. There was so many people in Capital City, people of all sorts, and he would be able to meet them all. _Plus_ , he thought with a slight grin, _I've heard the girls in Lordaeron are the prettiest in all the kingdoms._

Before he could muse any further, Arad clapped him upon the shoulder, "I'm serving with your father, I can't believe it!"

Arion congratulated him, "Though I will admit I am jealous, I wish you the best of luck. The Witherbark have been particularly fierce lately. You will win yourself much glory."

Arad smiled at that, but then the look was replaced by a slight frown. "Sir Andrew told me your father has already taken his men to the hills, and I am to ride with some others and meet them there. He will not be here to see you off."

The words dealt him a blow, but as a soldier he would need to get used to such absences. "A shame, but I will still get to see my brothers before I leave. Do you wish to come with me?"

Arad gave him an apologetic look, "Well, I was hoping to say good bye to Becca before I set off..." Arion chuckled at that, "Aye, of course you were. It's alright, I'll give them your love as well, while you say your _goodbyes_." Arad have him a smile, "Tell Adrian I'll return with more tusks than he will ever hope to match, and let little Alyn know that I promise to come back, I know he worries." Arion promised to tell them what he had said, then it was time for their own goodbyes.

With a serious cast to his face, Arion said, "Arad, you have been as a brother to me. I know you'll cover yourself in glory out there with my father. Make sure to keep him safe, me and the little ones need him." With a grin, he added. "After you're done, send Becca to watch the boys while Father and I are away. And don't worry, I'll tell you all about the Lordaeron girls next time we see each other."

Arad laughed out loud, his great booming laugh. "Aye I will, I'll keep your father safe too. I can't wait to hear all about them. Don't step on too many robes while you're in that fancy city." His expression softened, "Farewell brother. Until we meet again." Arion took his hand , and pulled him into a hug. "Farewell, brother." At that, Arad turned to go, and Arion watched him leave, trying to think of anything else to say, and coming up blank.

With a heavy sigh, he left the room, and made the long walk though the castle to the family apartments, to let his brothers know all that had happened. As he opened the front door, a speeding bundle of legs and arms crashed into him, sending him into the doorframe. Laughing, he reached down and picked little Alyn up from the floor. A boy of five, he had the red gold hair of his father and brothers, and the icy blue eyes of Arion and their mother. He giggled and squirmed in his grasp. Behind him stepped his other brother, Adrian. Though only fourteen, he was already as tall as their father, and would overtop him soon. He had a large frame, which suggested he would be much bigger than either his father or brother when he was older. Alone he had inherited the stormy grey eyes of their father.

He waited until Alyn was set back upon the floor, then also gave his eldest brother a swift hug. "So, what's the news?" he said, blunt and to the point as always.

Arion explained, "I am to be in the personal guard of the royal ambassador to Lordaeron." Adrian nodded, but Alyn squealed in delight. "They have the cathedral there, where the priests train and worship! I can't wait to be a priest one day!" Arion laughed, "Well then maybe convince father to come for a visit, and you can see it all for yourself."

His blue eyes wide with wonder, he stared off at the wall, and Arion knew he was imagining what such a visit would be like. His youngest brother loved to dream. Not so his middle one.

"Lordaeron is a good place to be sent. They have the largest markets, and the most people. Easy to make a living there, if you decide the guards life isn't for you." Arion smirked, "And how does a fourteen year old know so much about trade and costs of living?" Adrian shrugged, "I just listen to the talk around the markets is all." Arion fixed him with a warm smile. "That will be a great skill while father and I are away. Becca will be here to watch you both, but you will be the man of the house until he returns."

At the mention of Becca, his brothers eyes went wide. He knew he had a crush on the older girl, who was in truth a woman grown now, having seen her eighteenth year a month before. "Of course, Becca. Of course, yeah." Arion laughed, "Dont get too tongue tied around her, or in four years she may not be waiting anymore." Adrian was at a loss for words, and with a chuckle that was how he left him.

He went to his room, and began to gather what he would take with him. It wasn't much, almost all would be provided from the armorers when he arrived, but he took a few precious items. One was a seashell, gifted to him by his uncle Jeremy, a merchant captain. He said he had brought it from the beaches of Stranglethorn, where he did trade with the camps of Stormwind soldiers and goblins in the region. Another was a ring. A band of platinum with a small diamond on top. He put his mother's ring in a pouch around his neck, close to his heart. The last was a bandana of red cloth, a gift from his father when he had begun training with a sword. "To keep the sweat and hair from your eyes.", he had said, before handing him a blade for the first time in his life.

He would miss these simple days, he thought, as he heard Alyn babbling on about the cathedral in the other room. He returned to the common room to drink in his last few moments of home. At a knock on the door, he rose and welcomed a comely, black haired girl through the door. He thanked Becca for helping take care, and then, after his farewells, turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway for one last look. Alyn was crying, tears streaming down his face, but he stood still, trying to be brave. Adrian stood by his side, his face not betraying his emotion as always, but his hand was raised in a sad farewell. Arion gave them both one last tearful smile, then turned. He made his way to the Mage Tower, to begin his new life, and see what destiny held for him.


	3. Lordaeron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion gets his bearings in his new home.

Stepping through the portal, he was immediately greeted by a kindly looking older man in blue robes. "From Stromgarde?" he asked.

"Aye." Arion replied, "Do you know where I may find the embassy?"

The mage smiled, "Of course, I can have a guard show you the way." Arion thanked the man, then waited off to the side as he went to retrieve a guardsman. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was at the top of a tower it seemed, very like the one in Stromgarde where he had been sent from. Bookshelves covered the walls, and two small tables were on the floor, also covered in books. The chairs looked well worn, as if people sat in them to study very often. A spiral stair was in the middle of the room, where the mage who received him had gone down. Arion decided to follow, so as to not make the guardsman walk all the way up the stairs just to come back down right after. The middle and ground floors were much the same as the top, but larger, and with more tables. As he walked out the entrance to the tower and out into the street, he noticed it was much quieter than he would have believed from such a large city. Not many people were about, and those that were typically moved alone, or in small groups, talking in low voices. _Mages_ , he thought. He respected the power they wielded, but didn't think he would ever quite understand their ways.

The older man was back soon with a tall man in the silver and blue armor of Lordaeron. Arion greeted him courteously, and thanked the mage for his help. The man smiled, and without another word went back to his tower, presumably for more study. He turned back to the guard. "I am Corporal Arion Carral, and I have been assigned to the ambassador from Stromgarde. Would you be able to show me the way?"

The guard nodded, "Of course. Capital City can be hard to navigate for newcomers. Follow me." They walked in silence. He was about to ask a question when they turned a corner out of the Mage District, and stepped into what seemed an entirely different city.

People were everywhere, merchants hawking their wares, patrons attempting to haggle down prices. Fruit and bread vendors moved through the crowds, passing out food to the shoppers in the market, and taking coin in turn. A kind looking woman handed him an apple, and as he reached into his coin pouch to pay her, she shook her head. "Always good to see a new face around here." With a smile, she continued down the street, weaving her way through the crowds to sell more fruit.

He turned to his escort. "How did she know I was not from here?"

The guard chuckled, "Pardons, but your eyes are wide as saucers looking at all the people about, so it's obvious you're not used to the crowds. Plus, your garb has the emblem of Stromgarde upon it, and she just watched you walk out of the where the travelers come by portal."

"I guess it is pretty obvious."

"Don't worry, you get used to it quick." The guard led him down a side street, and out of the market district. They emerged onto another lane. This one wasn't crowded with merchants, but children played in the street. As he and his escort went on their way, the children gave them only passing glances, returning to their games with giggles and scraped knees. They stopped before a large, gated manor. The gates were black steel, with the symbol of Stromgarde at their top in a deep crimson. The guard bowed, and then left to return to his post as Arion thanked him.

He wasn't sure whether to open the gates himself, or if there was somewhere else he needed to enter. While he stood in the street debating, he saw two men moving towards him from the manor. He rummaged in his pack for his orders, crisply folded in a pocket. He pulled them out, and waited for the men. They stopped right before they reached the gates. "Hail lad, what brings you to the embassy?" said the taller one, who seemed to be in charge.

He cleared his throat. "I am Corporal Arion Carral, recently arrived from Stromgarde, with orders to report to Sir Damon Cole."

The guardsman both smiled, and the one who had spoken earlier opened the gate. "You the new one, ey? It's good to meet you. My name is Trevor, and this lout next to me is Colin."

The squat guardsman who had also come to the gate waved a hand. "Pleasure."

Trevor moved to close and re-latch the gate. "Sir Damon is out right now, with Lord Zaraiah in some meeting with the king, so you'll need to wait to report, but we can start to show ya around."

As they entered the manor, he saw two more guardsman posted just inside the door. He nodded to them both. Trevor introduced him, "The ugly one on your right is Jay, and this old rogue to your left is Jared."

Jay was a man of average height and build, with brown hair, brown eyes and a striking smile. He was not ugly in the slightest. He greeted him and shook his hand. Jared was short, and from the look of him close to the age of retirement. His black hair was well salted with grey, and he moved a little slowly, but greeted Arion courteously enough.

Trevor led him to a round table, and took a seat, indicating him to do the same. Colin moved back out the entrance, presumably to return to watching the gate. Trevor poured him a cup of water, and then one for himself. As Arion began to munch on the apple he had been given earlier, the tall man spoke.

"There is twenty of us in all, not including the Sir, but only us four on duty right now. Colin and I have the gate, while Jay and Jared have the manor itself. It's not a big place, so no need to have too many guards on duty. Eighteen of us stay here and guard the manor most days, while the Sir, Sam and Daren are the personal guard of Lord Zaraiah. Sam is being reassigned to the capital, so you'll be taking his place."

Arion nodded, "And what does that entail?"

Trevor took a large swig, then explained. "The ambassador goes to court each day, so you'll attend him there, inside his box in the gallery of the throne room. After court, depending on his mood, you'll be all over the city. Lord Zaraiah is an explorer at heart, and he gets restless sitting around the manor, so he never spends too much time here when he doesn't need to. Some days he'll be in the markets, haggling with the rest of them, and some days will be spent in the Cathedral, praying and conversing with the priests. He also takes regular rides outside the city, so you'll get to see some wildlife." Trevor smiled. "The ambassador is a good man, you'll like him. Oh and speaking of, I think that's him returning right now."

They heard the gates opening and closing, and Colin joking. Soft laughter followed, as four men came into the manor.

One was richly dressed, another was clad in the crimson and black plate of an officer, and the other two garbed in the same way as Trevor and the others. The man in officers armor was the first to notice him, and Arion jumped to attention. The man in rich dress laughed and he recognized it as the same laugh he had heard in response to Colin's jest.

"At ease soldier, we don't stand much on ceremony around here. I assume you're the new recruit we were promised?" said the man who could only be the ambassador, Lord Zaraiah.

Arion stayed at attention. "Yes my lord, my name is Corporal Arion Carral, and I was told to report to Sir Damon Cole."

The man in officers armor nodded, "That would be me. Consider yourself reported, and be at ease."

At that, Arion relaxed, though he stayed standing. Lord Zaraiah was a young man, much younger than he had expected, no more than five and twenty. He was tall, with long, curly black hair that framed a teardrop shaped face. He was slender, but from the way he walked and held himself, you could tell he was not a weak man. His eyes were black as well, and they held what seemed like an eternal twinkle. Sir Damon was also tall, but his hair was golden, and stubble covered a jawline that seemed able to cut diamonds. Armor hid his form, yet his neck was thick with muscle, and you could assume the rest of his body was as well.

The ambassador spoke again, "Welcome Arion, I hope Trevor here hasn't scared you off yet."

Trevor let out a chuckle, "Not yet my lord, I was waiting for you to do that."

He laughed again, that soft laughter. "I must compose a few letters, but as soon as I am finished we will have a proper introduction, Corporal Carral. For now, I leave you with the ever-capable Sir Damon." He made his way up the stairs that presumably led to his office, the two guardsman who entered with him in his wake. Trevor gave him a nod, then returned to his post by the gate.

Sir Damon fixed him with a stare. "Welcome to Lordaeron, Corporal. I trust Trevor has already shown you around?"

"Yes sir, a bit."

Sir Damon nodded, "I'll finish the tour myself, this way." He went to the back of the room, where a large door stood. He opened it, and led him into what must be the common room. Other guardsman looked up from cards or dice, and most raised a hand in greeting. "This is where you'll spend most days when not on duty, though you're by no means confined here."

The knight continued on, into another room off to the side. Beds lined the wall, ten to a side, with a large chest at the foot of each one. There were four or five men snoring softly in their beds, presumably the men assigned to night watch. "This is where you'll sleep, you'll have the bunk all the way down the end on your right." He indicated which one. "You'll be expected to keep it clean and orderly. Sheets are changed every week, it's up to you to put them in the laundry area, I won't have the servants having to unmake your bed as well as wash your things, they work hard enough as it is." Arion nodded. Sir Damon gestured to a door at the end of the room, by where his new bunk was. "That's the washroom. Same rules apply. Keep it clean, the servants are here to serve Lord Zaraiah and any guests he may have, not us."

They left the barracks and went back to the common room. From there, the Sir led him through another door, this one opening out into the outside. They stepped out into a stone square, thirty feet by thirty feet, with training dummies in the shape of men lined down one side. There were four more guardsman here, three training against each other with dulled swords, and one practicing on a dummy with a quarter staff.

They stopped what they were doing and greeted their commander, and then Arion. He nodded at them all, unsure if he was supposed to speak during the tour. Sir Damon chuckled, "If you don't know what this area is, tell me now and we'll send you right back through that portal to Sir Andrew, for some serious re-training." Arion grinned slightly, and affirmed that he did indeed know what the training square was.

They continued on past the square, while the other men returned to their drills. He led him through a beautiful garden, with flowers and bushes of all sorts blooming. Further on, there were a few peach trees, the fruit hanging heavy from branches. The golden haired knight reached up, grabbed two, and tossed one to Arion. He bit into it, and marveled at the taste. "Lord Zaraiah loves his peaches, so take care not to pick too many."

After they were done with their snack, he led him back through the garden, into the common room, and back to the entry area. From there, they went up the stairs.

The first landing was all bedrooms, six in all. Sir Damon explained that they were for when visiting dignitaries came to the city from Stromgarde, and weren't quite important enough to be given chambers in the palace. The third floor was two meeting rooms, with large tables surrounded by comfy chairs. This was where the ambassador would receive guests when there were too many to fit comfortably into his office. The fourth and final floor was given over entirely to Sir Damon and the ambassador.

The captain of the guards rooms were spare, and his office was no more than a small desk with a chair on each side, and awards hanging on the walls. Sir Damon indicated the ambassadors rooms, but as he was occupied, did not show him inside them. They stopped and spoke to the two guards outside Lord Zaraiahs office.

"This one here is Sam, you'll be taking his place. He's to be a father soon, and has been reassigned to the capital after his paternity leave has ended." He indicated the muscular man on the right of the door.

The man saluted, "An honor. I hope I'm leaving the ambassador in good hands with you, we'd hate to lose him."

Arion nodded his head vigorously. "On my life, I swear no harm will come to him."

Sam smiled. "I trust you. You have a capable look about you."

Sir Damon smiled, the first true smile Arion had seen from the man, and clapped him on the shoulder, "This one here is Daren, he'll be your partner." He gestured to the black haired man on the left. He was lean, and of an average height. Jet black hair was cropped tightly on his head, and fiery green eyes stared from under heavy brows.

He smiled brightly and extended his hand, which Arion took. "Aye, I'm Daren, and I won't linger too long on the introductions, I expect we'll get to know each other well over these next few months."

Arion smiled in return, "I look forward to it."

Sir Damon grunted, "Now that introductions are over, we'll head back down to the gardens. We'll go over your duties there. Most days we'd use my office, but I need a bit of sunlight." Arion said farewell to the guardsman at the door, then followed his new commander down the stairs, and back out into the garden.

After exchanging a few words and joking with the men in the common room and training area, they found themselves back under the peach trees. The knight sat down underneath the branches of one, with his back on the trunk, and indicated Arion to do the same.

After he had found a suitable tree of his own, the Sir began to explain his duties. "As I said earlier, you'll be replacing Sam as one of the ambassadors personal guards. I've read your file and spoken with Sir Andrew, and from what I've heard and read, you're already one of my best swords. That's why I've chosen you to partner Daren."

"Thank you Sir. I'll keep him safe."

Damon nodded, then continued. "As such, you'll attend him everywhere. At the normal places, such as the gallery of the throne room while King Terenas holds court, and in any meetings he has with the King or other important members of the government. But you'll also be with him when he goes out into the city, which he does quite often. He's given no one cause to wish him harm, but out there in the streets you never know who could be lurking, so you must be vigilant at all times. Even for mundane threats. Just last week, the lord was chatting with a fruit merchant, and didn't see a large stack of crates tipping over. If it wasn't for Daren, it may have been the ambassadors head that burst upon the stone with the melons. But since he had an eye on his surroundings, he was able to grab him out of the way, and we were able to get him home with just a lightly bruised shoulder." The captain of guards stared at him then, hoping to drive home the lesson.

Arion nodded again. He had been doing a lot of that today. "I'll keep my eyes open at all times, I swear it."

The older man grunted in response. "Good. Tomorrow will be your first day. In court a great many things may be said, and not all of them must reach other ears, am I understood?"

Arion swallowed hard. "Of course sir, my ears will be closed."

The knight graced him with a smile. "Not all the way closed I hope, Lord Jason likes to discuss the happenings in court with those of us that attend him in his box. Just don't discuss it in the common rooms, or around the city." The knight rose suddenly. "And now that that's settled, time to get your gear issued." Arion rose as well, and followed him out of the garden. As the sky darkened from day to night, they made their way back into the common room, and to a door that he had not noticed before.

When they entered, he saw swords, spears and shields in racks upon the walls, and pieces of armor along the other side on orderly shelves. "All the armor is the same, find your size and equip yourself. For weapons, he have arming swords, long swords, and hand and a half blades. Choose whichever you prefer. We also have eight foot spears, but those are generally for manor duty, so you won't need one of those. Make sure you grab a dagger for your belt, as well as a cloak. Once you're done, come see me in my office, and we'll write down what you took for the records." With that, he turned and strode from the room.

Arion turned to the weapons rack, and immediately selected one the larger blades. After some debate, he grabbed a sword belt rather than a baldric, and went to find his size in the neat piles of armor. For his torso, it was a black studded leather vest. Black leather was also the choice for gloves. Around his neck, a crimson steel gorget, with the symbol of Stromgarde upon it in silver. His pauldrons were crimson as well, and matched the steel vambraces he latched to his forearms. His breeches were a soft black leather, with steel toed, thick soled boots for his feet in the same color. More crimson steel went on his shins, the greaves matching gorget, shoulder armor and vambraces. He strapped his sword belt to his waist, and then slid a long steel dagger into a sheath on his right hip, opposite his hand and a half blade. He then moved to the back of the room, where he chose a hooded red cloak made of runecloth. He also chose a brown woolen arming cap, which seemed to be the only part of his gear that wasn't red or black. Lastly, he picked up a helmet. Black steel, it fit his head tightly. No visor, but a T-shaped slit on the front for his eyes. He could see surprisingly well, and it didn't hinder his peripheral vision much.

After arming and armoring himself, he made his way to the top floor, where Daren and Sam whistled at the sight of him in his new gear. Grinning, he knocked upon his commanders door. Sir Damon opened it, looked him up and down, and nodded in approval. He took a seat behind his desk, and pointed at the chair across of him for Arion to do the same. After he sat, they went through a list of items, and he signed his name after each piece of equipment. After this was done, the Sir put the papers away in a cabinet, then waved his hand in dismissal. As he was leaving out the door, the Sir called after him. "It's good to have you. It's getting late, so make sure you're well rested for tomorrow, we rise at first light." Arion saluted, then closed the door behind him.

As he went down the stairs to his bunk, he suddenly realized how tired he was. He stumbled into the barracks, where a few men were already snoring softly, and barely made it to his own bunk. He stripped off his armor and placed it on the rack by the head of his bed. As he lost himself in the feathery softness, he thought to himself. _Maybe Lordaeron won't be too bad..._


	4. The Start of the Rest of your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion grows more comfortable in his role as guard to Lord Zaraiah, and a few new characters are introduced to his life.

The next few months passed quickly, as he settled into a routine. Everyone rose at dawn, and the rising sun was greeted by the sound of swordplay. An hour every morning was devoted to training. Sir Damon said that while they weren't like to use their swords much, that was no excuse to let their skills go to rust. He pushed them hard in the training square, taking turns sparring with each man in turn. Arion acquitted himself well, and he soon came to know the men he served with much better.

Trevor was methodical, and while not unskilled, he quickly fell into a rhythm, and was easily beaten. His first few bouts with him left Arion in the dirt, but he soon learned his patterns, and then Trevor was the one looking up at the sky more often than not. Colin relied too much on his strength, his blows feeling like the strike of a hammer, but tired easily. After deciding that blocking his blows was not a viable strategy, Arion decided to just step out of the way of them. The surprisingly simple solution led to Arion winning nearly all of his bouts with the man the other guardsmen had taken to affectionately calling the Barrel.

Jay was a perfectly ordinary fighter, he didn't disgrace himself, but also never stood out in the yard. Arion defeated him soundly from the start, though it was never an easy fight with the attractive brown haired swordsman. Jared was slower than most, but experienced. He seemed to know what Arion was going to do before he did it, and always had his blade in the right place to parry a strike, or deliver one of his own. Arion soaked up as much knowledge as he could, which Jay was happy to share. Soon Arion too seemed to fight with the experience of decades, and combined with his youth, had the older man feigning excuses to get out of their mock battles.

Daren was a demon in human form, the quickest man he had ever fought, and while his blows didn't jar the bones like Colin's, they came at him like a storm. His sword was seemingly in five places at once, leaving his opponents scarce able to defend themselves, let alone get an attack of their own in. Arion never was quite able to match his speed, but he did have a slight edge on strength and reach, and so was able to split nearly evenly all his bouts with the green-eyed devil. Sir Damon made them all seem as children playing at war. He was an artist with a blade, and nobody could withstand him. Once, Arion had backed him into a corner, and thought he might finally prevail. Then he saw the glint of a smile underneath the captains helm. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground ten paces back, his practice shield a ruin upon his arm. Sir Damon was reaching down to give him a hand up.

After training, they washed the sweat from their bodies, and then began their duties. Most times King Terenas audience chamber was a boring place, listening to petitions from people far and wide. The more exciting days were when Prince Arthas would grace the court. He was of an age with the prince, who always greeted him kindly on his way to his fathers side. Arion also made fast friends with Falric and Marwyn, two members of the Lordaeron Royal Guard, and they often exchanged gossip that wasn't spoken about in the open court. One interesting piece of information was from the internment camps. Apparently an escaped gladiatorial slave of a man named Blackmoore was rallying the remaining orcs to his side. They had even torn down a few camps, and his numbers were swelling. However, most days Arion was set to guard the door to the ambassadors balcony, and so was unable to speak to his friends, and only able to hear scraps of the conversations within.

After court, they rarely returned to the manor. Most days were spent in the markets, the ambassador not even buying anything, he just liked to be among the people. Arion also grew to know the lord well from these visits. Lord Zaraiah was unfailingly kind, sharing jests with the street urchins lurking amongst the stalls the same as he did with the high lords in the throne room. Everywhere they went they were greeted with smiles and had fresh fruit, bread and trinkets pressed upon them. The ambassador always refused these gifts, and insisted that he pay for them. Arion saw the kindly woman who had given him an apple on his first day in the city, and attempted to repay her for the gift. She kindly rebuffed him, and then gave more free fresh fruit to their whole party!

Their visits to the cathedral were much the same. Arion himself didn't care much for the Light, but to Lord Zaraiah it was a dear thing. He knew all the priests and their servants by name, and never hesitated to help carry books, or even occasionally pray with others when the priests were busy with their tasks.

On one memorable day in the chapel, Arion was leaned against a wall, daydreaming about what he would do once his duties were over for the day, when he noticed a young priestess struggling with two trays laden with food and water. He quickly checked to make sure the ambassador was in no danger, then moved to help her. He announced himself with a soft clearing of his throat, and the young woman turned to look at him.

What he intended to say vanished immediately from his mind. A vision of perfection was before him. The young woman had a heart shaped face, framed by thick brown curls. Her cheek bones were high, sharp and dusted with freckles. A small nose rested above full, dark lips. Dark brown eyes looked out from beneath her brows, and they were filled with an immeasurable kindness, even as she was being interrupted in her tasks.

He stammered something unintelligible, and she giggled softly. "Are you offering to help?" she asked, and he finally found his words.

"Yes, of course!" he said, maybe just a tad too loudly for the quiet chapel. Priests and other visitors looked at him a bit harshly, but luckily the ambassador hadn't seemed to notice. She smiled softly at him, handed him one of the trays, the one with the food upon it, and then led him down a corridor into a part of the cathedral he had never been. Finally recovered, he began to ask her questions. "I have never been in this part of the building before, may I ask where we are heading?"

She smiled back at him as she took a right turn. "Of course. I am working on my healing training, and therefore I'm assigned to the recovery wing, where we treat people who are sick, injured or have other need of the Lights healing. The food and water are for those unable to rise from bed. Oh, and my name is Maya, if you were wondering." 

_Maya,_ he thought. _A beautiful name_. He accompanied her into an antechamber with many doors heading out from it. She set her tray down on a table, and gestured for him to do the same. As he turned to head back to the ambassador, she stopped him with a gentle touch on the arm. "I gave you my name, could I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Mentally kicking himself for being so awkward, he replied. "Yes of course, I am sorry. My name is Arion, and I'm here with the ambassador from Stromgarde. I am his personal bodyguard."

Her face lit up at the mention of Lord Zaraiah. "Ah Lord Zaraiah is such a pleasure! I hope that I'll be seeing you around every time he comes to pray? I could get used to someone strong to carry these trays for me." she finished with a slight grin.

The smirk only enhanced her features, making his heart ache. "Of course my lady, one of the skills we are trained in is the proper technique of how to carry food trays to sickbeds. Your form was terrible, and could use some severe tutoring."

She giggled at that, and said with a full smile. "Well then, I think I'll have to shop around for a tutor in that case. You wouldn't happen to have any recommendations?"

He grinned back at her in turn. "I know just the man. He can be here whenever his duties with a certain ambassador do not restrain him."

She smiled at him again, smaller than the last but just as genuine. "I would like that very much. Anytime he is free to come to the cathedral, just let him know to ask any priest for Maya, and they will let me know it's time for my lessons."

He bowed to her, "Until we meet again, Maya." She curtsied to him in turn, and he turned to leave the room. His heart was racing and his head was spinning, so much so that the dressing down he received from Sir Damon for leaving the ambassador alone scarcely registered.

After the ambassadors strolls around the city, they would retire to the manor, and oftentimes the ambassador would call Arion and Daren into his study to discuss some tidbit from court that morning, or something they had seen in the markets. When asking him about his family, Arion confided in him how much he missed his brothers, and his father as well. Lord Zaraiah always listened intently, and after their latest chat, told Arion that if his father could find some leave time, that they could come stay in the manor, and he would even give him a few days off to show them the city!

At this news, as soon as his duties for the day were over, he immediately scrawled a letter to his father giving him the news. A few days later the reply came. His father was still busy quelling the Witherbark, but as soon as time allowed he would make sure to come and visit. Arion gave the news to Lord Zaraiah, and the ambassador immediately vowed to do what he could to get his father some leave. He went to sleep that night deeply content. Maybe Lordaeron wasn't quite the terrible posting he had imagined it to be.

.


	5. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll outside the city turns deadly.

While waiting for word from his father on the families visit, Arion immersed himself in his duties. He also found more time to spend at the cathedral on his off hours, with a certain young priestess.

After a late night spent assisting Maya with her patients, he awoke to Sir Damon yelling for the whole room to wake up. He then immediately left out of the door to the barracks. Arion rose fast, and dressed quickly. As the others were milling about, he and Daren went up to the captains office to see what the hurry was.

Sir Damon gave them a grim look as they entered the office. "I'm not sure what it is, but the King has convened an emergency session of the court. We are to leave right now, no time for training today." The two nodded, then went outside to prepare the ambassador. To his surprise, Lord Zaraiah was already dressed and ready. With a worried nod, he led them down the stairs and into a carriage that was waiting for them. Arion exchanged a glance with Daren. If they were taking a carriage instead of strolling through the streets on foot, then they knew it was deadly serious. As they arrived in the gallery of the throne room, the dread news broke.

They had recently received word that Doomhammer had fallen, and the court had rejoiced at the time. However, it soon became clear that his successor, this Thrall, was just as dread. Whereas Doomhammer was just a warrior, albeit a fierce one, this new Warchief fought with the fury of nature as well. The dark news was that Durnholde, the nucleus of all the interment camps, had fallen. With the collapse of its head, the entire system was at risk of falling apart, and a new Horde could rise. The mood throughout the audience was black, and King Terenas called an early halt to proceedings.

For the first time ever, after court they returned immediately to the manor. Sir Damon and Lord Zaraiah locked themselves in their respective offices with paper and ink, and demanded not to be disturbed. The captain made demands all the time, but this was a first from the ambassador, which gave weight to how serious the situation was. Even small talk between the guardsman was sparse, as the older ones revisited old, dark memories of the first Horde, and the younger ones dreamed about winning themselves glory in battle against the hated orcs.

When they rose the next day, training was forgone once more. Court had been cancelled, and Lord Jason had decided to go for a day out in the countryside to help everyone clear their minds. Sir Damon was vehemently against the notion, due to the orcish threat, but Lord Zaraiah insisted upon it, and the tall, raven-haired man won the day. They stopped in the markets to grab supplies for a picnic at the lakeside. To assuage the captains worries, in addition to his three personal guards, the ambassador had also brought along Trevor, Colin, Jay and Jared with him for the day. As they rode out of the city gates, Jared at their head, they were laughing and joking. the day out already clearing their heads. 

They rode a few miles out, away from any towns and far from the noise of Capital City. When they finally stopped, Arion helped Jay set up a few blankets upon the ground, and then the two set out the bounty they had brought with them from the market. The waters of Lordamere Lake stretched out before them, relaxing everyone but Jared and Sir Damon, who both remained on edge, scanning the treeline. Their vigilance soured the mood a little at first, but after some jesting and story telling, everyone began to soften and enjoy themselves on the bright summer day. As they snacked and drank, everyone began to tell stories of home, and battles fought long ago.

The first thing Arion learned, which shouldn't have surprised him, was that Jared was a father, and soon to be a grandfather. His daughter and her husband were expecting a child any day now. He told stories of his wife, and his daughters childhood. As he trailed off, Lord Jason immediately granted him leave, with permission to depart and be at their side as soon as they returned to the city. Everyone cheered at the news, and for the first time Jared had a true smile across his weathered face. Next up, Sir Damon told tales of battles with the Horde. He had fought the entire campaign with Lord Lothar, even at the foot of Blackrock Mountain itself, and was there, not one hundred meters from the fallen commander when Doomhammer and his legions were broken by General Turalyon. The younger men, including Arion himself, then peppered him with questions of how to kill orcs, which he was more than happy to oblige.

The always calm Jay spoke of a man he had back home, and how he hoped to one day be able to bring him to Lordaeron, where they were more accepting of those things and start a life here together. Everyone clapped him on the shoulder, and more than one volunteered to help them move when the time came. To many laughs and whistles, Trevor told a few stories of all the women he had met on campaign. Arion was sure that half of them were lies, and soon Sir Damon, who had served with Trevor in the war, butted in with the truth of most of them. Trevor booed and sat down, grinning wildly, as devilish laughter greeted the revelations coming from his captain.

Arion learned Colin wanted to be a ship captain one day, like his father before him. After some more conversation, they found out that Colin's father had actually served under his uncle Jeremy as a crewman, before buying his own ship. At that, the two vowed to get together next time they were in Stromgarde and go through their family histories. Daren didn't tell any stories, but he sang them songs that his parents had taught him as a boy. His voice was strong and sweet, the notes carrying throughout the forest, and out over the lake. He sang of lost love, battles won and enemies defeated, and as the last note faded into the rapidly darkening night, nobody really wanted to return. However, the hour was getting late, and Sir Damon insisted that they make their way back to the city.

After they had packed up their things and got their packs settled on the horses, they rode slowly back around the lake, to Capital City. As they were just about to leave the shoreline of Lordamere behind, Daren was making a jest when Sir Damon held up a hand, and everyone went silent. Arion noticed that the forest around them was oddly quiet. They waited, making no noise. Sir Damon and Jared started to sniff the air, and quick as a flash, the captain slapped the hindquarters of the ambassadors mount to get it to move, fast, while Jared whipped his spear around and into the treeline to their right.

The world exploded into violence and noise. A massive green shape burst from the wood line, Jared's spear jutting from its shoulder. It immediately grabbed Lord Jason's mount, and threw horse and rider into the air to crash hard onto the earth. The orc turned right as Sir Damon's sword took him in the chest, piercing his heart. By the time he fell, there were eleven more orcs surrounding them. Daren instantly dismounted and went to the ambassador, while the rest of them joined battle.

Arion drew his sword just in time to block a thrown axe, more out of luck than skill. Jared rode down one attacker, his horse sending a kick at its face and snapping its neck, throwing the orc to the ground. The next one tore the old man from the saddle, and plunged a dagger into his throat. As his lifeless body fell to the earth, Trevor was whirling about, fending off two attackers, while Colin drove his blade into the neck of a third.

Jay was being harried by a huge orc with a heavy battle axe in his hand. Suddenly the beast had a sword sprout from his mouth, and again Sir Damon kicked the brute to the earth, freeing his blade. Arion charged at a group of three, hoping to scatter them. It worked for two, but the third stood his ground. They traded a flurry of blows, and then suddenly he saw an opening, and plunged his sword into the orcs abdomen. He wrenched upwards, disemboweling the green monster and sending a spray of black blood across the clearing. It was his first kill, and he almost vomited as the thick liquid and guts spilled out onto his arms and legs. He steadied himself quickly and looked for a new opponent.

By then, Daren had the dazed ambassador on his own mount, riding in front of him. "Quickly, to the city! Bring reinforcements!" shouted Sir Damon, but Daren was already off, riding down one attacker as he went. Before the brute could rise, Sir Damon's horse drove a hoof into his windpipe, collapsing it. As he turned to return to the fight, Arion saw it had turned against them. Six orcs remained, and with Jared dead, they numbered only five to stop them. _Four,_ Arion amended, as Colin was pierced in the gut by a large spear and pinned to the ground, like some grotesque Hallows End display. He and Sir Damon were the only ones still ahorse. Trevor and Jay were backed into the water, fending off the six. They thought as one, charged together, and scattered them. Arion quickly pulled Jay up behind him, and Sir Damon did the same with Trevor. With a pang at leaving the bodies of their dead comrades, he turned his mounts head.

However, as they made to ride off, one of the brutes swung a heavy sword, taking his mount in the throat and throwing both him and Jay from the saddle. Dazed, he raised his blade just in time to stop a mace from braining him. "Run!" he shouted at the two still mounted, and turned to face his doom, determined to buy his still living companions as much time to flee as his lifeblood would allow. But Sir Damon would not leave his men behind. He turned his steed instantly, and charged once more. As he beheaded one orc, Trevor jumped from the saddle and plunged his blade into the gut of another.

Quickly, the odds were once more even. Arion chose a hulking green bastard, and gave him battle. He sent a rapid flurry of cuts at head, neck, chest, legs, feeling as if he was back in the ring, training with Sir Andrew, who had fought like an orc specifically for this purpose. He swung anywhere he could touch, but the orcs massive shield stopped every blow. The mace swung out in return, viper quick, and after turning one blow, Arion was thrown backwards with the next strike, landing on his back on the shoreline. The beast stood over him, weapon raised for a decisive, killing blow, but then a golden haired knight was in front of him, driving it back and saving his life. He struggled as quick as he could to his feet. Sir Damon had the orc with the large shield backed away from him, and unsurprisingly seemed to be winning the exchange. Arion turned, and instinctively struck out at a muscular green arm, severing an axe wielding hand as it was on its way to brain one of his companions. Trevor was quick to seize his opportunity, bringing his blade down in a savage arc on the orcs head, splitting it in two nearly down to the eyes. They gave each other a quick nod, and then back to bloodshed. Jay was faring less well than the others, bleeding from a dozen wounds as he struggled to fend off a laughing, stinking attacker. Arion turned to help him, but before he could send an attack of his own, he was hit with a force unlike any he had ever felt.

He was thrown at least ten feet, and as he hit the ground all the air went from his lungs, and he heard and felt his bones breaking. He looked up. A big green brute stood over him, maul in hand, raised for a killing strike. Arion did all he could think to do, and sent a kick between its legs. The beast crumpled, and when he was on the ground it was the simplest thing for him to drive his dagger through its eye. As he rolled off the massive, tattooed corpse, gasping in pain and unable to breath, he saw the end of the battle.

Jay was on his knees, unable to lift his blade any longer. Trevor was standing over him protectively, but hard pressed by a towering green figure. Sir Damon had dispatched his mace and shield wielding foe, and shoulder charged the last remaining attacker.

Together, he and Trevor drove it away from Jay, who had collapsed into the surf. With a heartrending ache in his chest, he watched as a wild swing from the orcs axe took Sir Damon in the face. Blood exploded as the knight fell to the ground, and did not rise. However, the swing had left the orc wide open, and Trevor drove his sword underneath its chin and into its brain. The last assailant fell to the dirt, and Arion thought he could hear hoof beats in the distance. As his vision faded to black, he thought of his brothers, wondering how they would take the news of his death. The last thing he saw was piercing green eyes, then a heart shaped face framed with brown curls. He knew no more.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion recovers from the battle at the lakeside, and adjusts to his new normal.

Darkness. Blood. Screams. Arion stumbled through a black forest. Through the tree line he could glimpse water, and there seemed to be a pitched battle happening at its edge. The lakeside skirmish unfolded before him once more, but this time it was different. He recognized Jared, and saw the orc coming from his blind side. He attempted to shout a warning, but it was too late. The old rogue turned in time, and was able to dispatch his foe. He watched, paralyzed, as another hulking beast grabbed Colin, and attempted to run him through. However, Trevor arrived in time and they were able to overcome the orc. He attempted to push through the trees, but it was as if he was stuck in ice. Arion himself fell this time, Sir Damon not arriving in time to save him. As he watched his own body collapse into the surf, the rest of his party were able to overcome their attackers. However, as they were searching and confirming the dead, a body began to twitch. Arion watched in horror as his own corpse rose, dripping with blood, and moved to his companions. His voice was gone, his throat ash. The horrific display, eyes glowing bright blue, raised a weapon high, and it descended upon Jared, cleaving him from collarbone to hip. He watched in horror, unable to help as his lifeless body tore his friends to pieces. Sir Damon was the last to fall, butchered alive, his blade broken at his feet. As the golden-haired knight collapsed to the ground, the walking corpse turned his gaze to the trees. He locked his gaze with the true Arion. He grinned.

Waking with a start, the first thing he noticed was that his room was dark. The second was that he could hardly move.

As he labored to take a breath, he reached down to his chest, where the orc had staved in his sternum. It was whole. He struggled to recall the dream he had been having. All he could remember is that it made his blood run cold. As he looked around, trying to discern where he was, he saw a small rope attached to a bell at his bedside. Struggling to reach upwards, he was able to hook a finger on the rope, and pull weakly. The bell let out a soft tinkle, almost impossible to hear.

To his surprise, he heard someone shuffling down what he assumed was the hallway outside his room. A shaft of candlelight pierced the room as the door he had not noticed until now was opened gently. Maya floated into his room, and her appearance was as an oasis to a man stranded in a desert. She set down a large bottle containing a red potion on a table next to his bed, then sat softly on his bedside. As he stared at her, throat too dry to speak, she softly reached a hand to brush a lock of hair from his forehead and feel the skin there.

She smiled, "Well, good news first. Your fever has broken. That's a sign that you are out of the dangerous part of recovery". He attempted to croak out a reply, but was unable to speak, his throat seemingly on fire. Noticing his distress, the young priestess quickly un-stoppered the bottle, and gently poured a small amount of the liquid within over his parched lips. As the potion slid down his throat, he could almost feel his body recovering, healing. Finally able to croak out words, he could form only one.

"Where?"

She looked at him with concern. "You are in the cathedral. We brought you here after the battle to recover. It's been a week since you've been in this bed, and the first time you've woken." She looked away, an almost shameful look on her face. He wondered if his dreams had somehow slipped into the waking world, to make her look so uncomfortable around him.

Weakly, he continued. "Others?"

She grimaced at that. "The survivors of your party are here, a few rooms over, with one of your companions. I can call them if you wish?" He nodded slowly. She softly squeezed his hand as she rose, setting it down gently upon his bedsheets.

She left the candle in the room for light as she went to fetch whoever it was that had survived the battle. He heard a crashing sound in the hallway, followed by a yelp of astonishment by a voice that could only belong to Daren.

Trevor crashed into his room in a hurry, and nearly threw himself onto his knees at the bedside. Arion gave him his best attempt at a grin, which made Trevors face twist with mirth. "Don't make that face at me, you look even uglier now than you did before." He chuckled softly, and then moved out of the way to let Daren see his friend. The black haired man was calmer in demeanor, but his face told Arion all he needed to know of his condition.

"Brother, it is good to see you awake. I came across your body in the forest, your chest caved in nearly to your spine, and thought you a corpse for sure. But then I heard the smallest groan, and immediately called a healer over. That pretty young priestess that's been taking care of you, she leaned over, ran her hands across you and said some words. Next thing I know, your chest is whole and you're breathing again! I never had much use for the Light, but after that I may have to become one of those paladins." He smiled softly down at him, then took a chair that was next to the bed, Trevor taking the other.

Feeling a bit stronger from the potion, Arion asked about the others with them. "The Sir and Jay?" Darens face fell, and Trevor grimaced.

Trevor was the first to speak. "Jared and Colin fell to those beasts, as I'm sure you saw before you nearly joined them. Sir Damon took an axe to the eye, but while the healers say he'll be a damn sight uglier now, he should live. He hasn't woken yet, but that's from the priests keeping him in a trance to let his brain heal from the shock of the blow."

Arion nodded slowly. "And Jay? What of him.?"

Trevor looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Daren steeled himself, and started to speak. "Jay is...well, I'm not sure how to describe it. He's in a bad way Arion, a real bad way. Something on the orcs blade, poison or enchantment, we do not know. His wounds do not heal, they just fester and rot. They've taken his left leg, and may have to take his other soon. His face is sunken, you can nearly see his skull through the skin. He has not woken, and the priests don't believe he ever will." He looked away, too pained to go on about their fallen brother. Arions mind spiraled, going through all the ways he could have prevented the excursion from happening, or given his life to save one of his friends. Sensing he needed to be alone, Daren prodded Trevor on the shoulder. They both rose, and assured Arion that they would be nearby if he needed anything. As they left the room, Maya slipped in before the door closed.

She had brought a tray, filled with bread, cheese and a pitcher of water. As she set it upon his table, she poured a cup for him and set it next to the tray. "If you feel up to chewing, here is your dinner. If you cant do it, the potion will suffice just fine." She smiled sadly at him. "It truly is good to see you awake. I was so worried when we found you, I could barely think. I thank the Light that it decided to bless me that day." Arion couldn't respond, his ability to speak seemingly having gone away once more after the revelations about Sir Damon and Jay. Understanding, she trailed a finger across his bare chest, then left his bedside and retreated to the door. Looking back, she gave him another smile. He softly smiled back as she slowly closed the door behind her. Exhausted from the minimal effort of speaking a few sentences, he lost himself to sleep. His dreams were filled with blood, clanging steel, and the screams of dead heroes.

The next morning when he awoke, Lord Zaraiah was slumbering softly in a chair at his bedside. Arion reached for his goblet of water, but his still clumsy hands knocked it to the floor.

The ambassador awoke with a start. He brightened when he saw Arion awake. As he reached to pick up the goblet and fill it once more, he launched immediately into conversation. "As soon as Daren returned to the manor and informed me you had awoken, I rushed as fast as I could. When I arrived you were asleep once more, but that kind young priestess allowed me to stay here until you had awoken. I hope that is alright with you?" He looked almost ashamed, an expression Arion had never seen on his face before.

Able to speak much more strongly than the day before, he replied. "Of course my lord, it is an honor to see you safe and unharmed."

There it was. The shame. It was clear upon his face as he spoke.

"I am only safe because of the deaths and sacrifices of you men. While you fought and died for me, I fled the scene, dazed and slung over another mans horse."

Arion struggled with words, unsure how to reassure the ambassador. "It was our duty my lord, and our honor. We would all do it again, for you and for Stromgarde."

Lord Zaraiah smiled sadly at that. "I thank you for kind words Arion, though I'm afraid I will carry this shame with me the rest of my days. However, I'll leave you to your recovery. I just wished to see one of the men who gave so much to save me." As he moved to exit the room, Arion called for him to wait. He turned around.

"Has my family been notified?"

Lord Zaraiah smiled again, this time a true one. "Yes, after speaking to King Thoras himself about the situation, I contacted your father directly. He has been granted leave, and upon his return to Stromgarde Keep, will immediately leave and come here to visit. With your brothers, he assured me." At that he left the room, and Arion leaned his head back to his pillow.

He wondered how his father would react. Would he be proud of how hard his son had fought? Or would he be ashamed to know he let two of his brothers-in-arms die, and another be wounded so severely he may pass soon as well? He knew how his brothers would react. Little Alyn would cry and have to be consoled that he wasn't, in fact, going to die any day now. Adrian would look him over stoicly, and then ask if the medicines and healing spells were doing their work correctly.

Maya entered the room, and his soul soared. He thought to how she had saved his life, and had not sook out any praise for the deed. She hummed serenely as she set down his breakfast, and beamed at him. "How are you feeling today?"

He smiled back. "Much better. I think I may even be able to get out of bed and walk around a bit."

At that she looked a bit concerned, but after a second brightened once more. "If you think so, we can try right now! Would you like some help?" He nodded at her, and she moved to his side.

He slowly, painfully sat up. Slipping under his shoulder, she helped him rise. He tried to put as little weight on her as possible, but found she was much stronger than he had assumed. The cold stone upon his bare feet invigorated him. He walked slowly about the room, relying upon Maya more than he wished to. As he got his bearings, he was able to put less weight upon her, until he was able to stand on his own. She slowly got out from under his arm, and swiftly reached out to his chest to steady him as he wobbled slightly.

Her fingers upon his bare chest sent energy coursing through him. They locked eyes, and she slowly leaned in towards him. As he lowered his face towards her, she raised herself up by her toes. Their foreheads touched as he stared deeply into her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward, as she did the same. Her lips touched his, a bolt of lightning coursing though his body. He kissed her back, fire and ice meeting for the first time. He sank into her, all his worries and pain forgotten. It was as if she had breathed new life into him for the second time, and he lapped it up.

As they pulled apart slightly, he smiled, his first true smile since he had awoken the day before. She was beaming as well, and was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry if that was too sudden, but I have wanted to do that for awhile. When I saw you, broken and bleeding and all alone in that forest, I couldn't contain myself. I poured everything I was into that prayer to the Light, and it answered by giving you back to us."

Arion grinned back at her. "Well, I'm glad the Light listened to you. I had quite a personal investment in the outcome of that prayer, you know."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, I suppose you did."

They broke apart, but still held hands clasped together. He walked shakily back to his bed, and sat down, a bit harder than he intended. She steadied him as he laid back down upon the pillows, and then took a seat on his bedside. Still holding hands, she smiled down at him. "I must attend to the other patients, but I can come back as soon as I am done, to have more time together. If you wish me to?"

At the mention of other patients, all the things he had been told of Jay and Sir Damons condition rushed back to him. The memories of the lakeside battle drove the euphoria he had just been feeling from his bones. Noticing the sudden darkening of his disposition, Maya looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry, did I push you too far, too soon?"

He looked back at her, and gave a rueful smile. "Of course not. It seems I cannot bear to be happy for more than a few moments. You are not at fault." Unconvinced, she nevertheless returned his smile. "I will leave you to your thoughts then. If you need me, for any reason, you can just ring the bell at your bedside, and I will be here in an instant." As she rose, she slowly placed his hand back on his chest. She looked back at him as she left the room, and he blew her a kiss. She giggled, returned it, and then closed the door behind her. Darkening once again immediately, he resigned himself to sleep, hoping in some twisted way to return to his most horrific nightmares, as if it were some sort of punishment he needed to purify himself with. If his companions were all either dead or close to it, the least he could do was relive it over and over again in his dreams. As he lost himself to sleep, screams, whispers and a maniacal laugher surrounded him.


End file.
